Mascara Mishap
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Crackmas Day 4 Suprise! Ladybug and Chat Noir have a disagrement on whether a certain mascara works well or not. They deside to have a little competition to settle their debate. A little competition that has a big outcome.


Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the middle of patrol when the cat boy suddenly halted, causing his bug counterpart to slam directly into his back. "Chat, what the…" Ladybug trailed off as she noticed the billboard Chat was staring at in disgust. "Why does it look like you want to Cataclysm that mascara ad?"

Chat gestured to the board erratically. "Because that is the worst mascara I have ever used in my entire life!" Gripping her shoulders, Chat shook Ladybug slightly. "My Lady, I'm warning you, never buy that horrid product. It makes even my lashes droop directly into my eyeballs. It's disgusting!"

Brows drawing together, Ladybug stared at her partner in confusion. "Chat, what are you talking about? That mascara is great!" Chat gasped, looking at his partner in horror.

"How dare you." He pointed a finger at her accusingly, a teasing tone in his voice. "Do you know anything about makeup? That formula is too wet, and the brush bristles are too far apart so it makes lashes clump together."

Ladybug put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "How dare me? How dare you! You know what? We need to have a make-up off. Both of us will go get our makeup." Ladybug pointed to the billboard again. "I'll use this mascara that is tearing this partnership apart and you can use whatever your favorite is. Whoever's makeup looks better, and more importantly, whoever's mascara looks better, will win this little debate."

Chat held out his hand and Ladybug took it, shaking on the bet. "Deal, ten minutes to grab makeup, then we meet back here. Don't forget a mirror." Ladybug saluted before she zipped away towards the bakery.

Ten minutes later, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on opposite sides of the roof, ready to go all out with their makeup routines. Ladybug raised her voice, so her partner could hear her. "One last thing Chat, time limit of fifteen minutes! Go!" Ladybug snickered when she heard Chat sputter and drop what sounded like a fountain bottle. Quickly entering the zone of "I'm late for school and I only have a few minutes to get ready," Ladybug sped through her routine.

As the timer Ladybug set on her yoyo went off, she applied the final swipe of her lipstick. "Okay, products down Chat." She chuckled to herself when she looked at her eyes in her little mirror. Her shadow was flawless, wing on point, and, most importantly, eyelashes fanned and volumized. "Let's get closer before we turn around. Stand up with your back turned and we'll walk backward slowly."

"Sounds perfect My Lady. You ready to lose?" Ladybug began to walk backward, scoffing.

"Please, you're about to eat your words." The heroes' backs bumped together. "Ready Chaton?" He hummed his confirmation. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned with smirks on their faces, fully confident that the other was going to lose. Those smirks turned into full on gaping as they looked at each other's done up faces.

"Marinette!?"

"Adrien!?"

In their haste to put on a full face of makeup in only fifteen minutes, they literally put on a full face, forgetting to leave their masks uncovered. They both gave a short scream as they realized what they'd just done.

Chat Noir recovered first. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. You were right, that mascara does make your lashes look amazing. Although, you make everything look amazing Marinette."

The blush Ladybug had put on didn't hold a candle to the warmth warming her cheeks at those words. "Looks like I'm the winner then Chaton." She smirked. "though I do have to admit, that red lip puts you over the line for winning overall face."

A twinkle entered Chat's eye. "Oh really? Would you like to try the color on?"

Ladybug made a show of tapping a finger against her chin, as though she were contemplating the offer. "Hmm, I don't know, it might clash with this eye look." Ladybug winked up at Chat. "Might as well try it out though." Grabbing him by the bell, Ladybug pulled Chat Noir down, pressing their lips together.

Turned out, the lip color did work with that eye look.


End file.
